Javik
Javik is a surviving member of the Prothean race and squadmate who appears in Mass Effect 3 in the DLC pack From Ashes.http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/323/index/9382439&lf=8 He has been in stasis for over 50,000 years.The Art of the Mass Effect Universe Javik is voiced by Ike Amadi. Weapon Proficiencies *Assault Rifles *Heavy Pistols Powers *'Class:' Vengeful Ancient *Slam *Dark Channel *Lift Grenade *Pull Dossier In Prothean society, there were many "Avatars", Protheans who embodied a single virtue for the society. Javik is one of those Avatars, and his virtue is Vengeance. According to Javik, he was the last of the warriors of the Prothean Empire, born in the midst of the war with the Reapers - a war the Protheans were losing. The Citadel had already fallen long before he was born, and his first memories were seeing his planet in flames during a Reaper assault. Javik himself commanded a strong and loyal crew until they were indoctrinated and turned on him. Eventually, Javik tracked down his crew and slit their throats, watching them bleed to death to be certain. Supposedly, Javik was to be the leader of hundreds of thousands of strong warriors to survive the cull via stasis in underground bunkers on Eden Prime. His mission was simple: outlast the invasion in stasis, and once he was awoken, lead the other warriors in a campaign to reclaim the galaxy. Unfortunately, indoctrinated traitors in their ranks fouled that plan - in the end, only he survived, the supervising VI Victory allowing his stasis pod to have priority in power distribution. 50,000 years later, during 2186 CE, Javik's pod was uncovered and opened by Commander Shepard and Liara T'Soni, who were investigating Cerberus activity on Eden Prime. Javik reacted with shock that everything he knew was gone. He agreed to join Shepard in destroying the Reapers. However, Javik did not hide his surprise that "primitive" races the Protheans once studied were now the dominant galactic power. Upon arriving on the Citadel for the first time, Javik is amazed at the scale of the station. He is then approached by a curious hanar, who has overheard him and identifies him as Prothean. A nearby asari and turian also approach, asking Javik what hope can there be for the present cycle if the Reapers managed to destroy his civilization. Javik will answer with blunt honesty and state that little hope exists; Shepard can Paragon interrupt to convince Javik to give them hope. If brought to Thessia, Javik reveals that the Protheans were responsible for much of early asari development. Liara is very upset, and gets in a confrontation with him back on the Normandy. Shepard can stop Liara from attacking him with a biotic field, or just let her stop and walk away on her own, saying he isn't worth it. After witnessing the extent of Henry Lawson's experiments on Horizon, Javik isn't surprised. He relates to Shepard how one species of his time tried sacrificing their own children to appease the Reapers; it only made their extinction much easier. Later on, if Shepard talks to him in his quarters, the Commander can persuade to use his Prothean memory shard, which starts off mildly and quickly takes him back to more traumatic events. Afterwards, he talks about how he once had a ship and command of loyal comrades as Shepard does. The Reapers captured everyone but him, and indoctrinated them to use as weapons specifically against him. After several encounters, he managed to capture all of his old comrades, though it was difficult and by the time he was done the only notable equipment he had remaining was a knife. He then mercy-killed his old friends with the knife to spare them the Reaper control. If Javik touched the shard, he will later tell Shepard while they are in London that if he survives, he wishes to return to the place that his comrades died so that he may take his own life and join them. Liara mentions that Javik is receptive to co-authoring a book on the Protheans. Trivia *The design of Javik's armor is based on that of samurai to suggest an ancient feel despite being extremely high-tech. *If Shepard is in a romance with another character on board the ship (such as Tali or Garrus, but not Jack or Thane), Javik will comment on how he can sense that they are "joined" (via Shepard's pheromones). *As with all squad members, Javik has unique dialogue that can be heard at various locations, during missions or assignments, or if a specific squad member is in the selected team. References de:Javik Category:Protheans Category:Mass Effect 3 Category:Characters Category:DLC